


Till the end of the line

by exoenthusiast



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Badass Reader, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Feels, Captain America: The First Avenger, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-War, Protective Steve Rogers, Reader Feels, Reader Has Issues, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Thor Is Being Thor, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, protective Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoenthusiast/pseuds/exoenthusiast
Summary: Having lost your family by none other than the Nazi's and Hydra, you decide to take matters into your own hands and end the war by yourself. Along the way, you meet two individuals, who manage to bring back a smile on your face. The three of you fight many battles together, but one incident changes everything.Now, 71 years later, you awake in an unknown facility with no memories at all. Will you be able to recover your lost memories? And will you learn to trust others again?There's only one way to find out!





	Till the end of the line

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Welcome to my first ever published fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it.  
> Happy reading:)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Marvel (except for reader and a couple more of OC's).

The light summer breeze tangled your long, brown locks as you strolled down the streets of Vienna. It was an unusually sunny day, in comparison to the previous week that had been filled with rain and occasional rays of sun, peeking through the dark gray clouds. You looked around you, trying to take in as much as possible of this beautiful city which you fell in love with in these four years you’ve spent here.   
You couldn’t believe that in just couple of hours, you would be on a train, on your way back home, far away from here. It was a bittersweet feeling. As much as you loved Vienna, you missed Belgrade even more. 

As you were thinking, you caught sight of a familiar face; it was a distressed looking, young woman in her early 20s. She seemed to notice you as well, as she hurried towards you, now with a big smile on her face.

„Y/N!“ she exlaimed as she came to a halt, right in front of you. „I was looking everywhere for you! You didn’t even say goodbye before you’ve left for the station...“ your friend exclaimed overdramatically with a teasing smile on her lips.

„Natalie, can we not have this discussion again, please? You’re here now so why don’t we just head for the station together?“ you asked, already preparing yourself for Nat to object, but she just compliantly nodded her head and started walking in tow with you. You were surprised that she had actually listened to you, but decided against questioning it.

While you two wordlessly walked through busy streets, you let your thoughts roam a little. The real reason why you hadn’t said your goodbye’s to the one walking next to you was because you were never good at those things. It was always hard for you to find the right words to say and you came to a conclusion that it was probably better for everyone if you didn’t say anything. As much as you hated to admit it, you were still clumsy when it comes to feelings and social interactions. Although, your social skills did immensely improve since you came to the University of Vienna to study languages, you were still lacking in some areas. It was an unusual phenomenon for a woman in 1941 to not be interested in having a man, but here you were. 22 years old and there were only a few things that could keep your interest for a long period of time.

After ten minutes of walking, you two have arrived at the ˝Südbahnhof˝, one of the train stations in Vienna. It was full of people, hurriedly going in all directions and occasionally some of them, bumping into you. You’ve always hated crowded places. You never know what could happen with so many people gathered in one place. You scanned through the crowd and when you hadn’t spotted anything out of the ordinary, you stepped deeper into the sea of people, with Natalie at your side, and started looking around for your train.

As you pushed through the crowd, you glanced towards one of the many Nazi soldiers on the sides of the station. They were obviously on guard duty, but now there was more soldiers here than usual. It seemed as if something big was going to take place today, but with your limited information on the subject, you were only left to speculate.

You dropped your gaze and concentrated on the task at hand; finding you train, which would have been easier if you hadn’t worn the over the knee dress paired with small heels, that limited your movement. You internally cursed at yourself for not having thought this through, but now there was nothing you could do about it.

Arriving at the last platform, you had finally caught sight of your train, that was getting ready to leave in five minutes. Eager to not miss the train, you quickly grabbed Natalie’s hand and ran towards it as fast as you could in those heels. 

„Woah, Y/N, slow down a bit, hey!“ Natalie yelled quite loudly, which got you some unwanted attention, but you didn’t seem to care. You stopped infront of the train and turned around. „This is it. I should probably hurry up and get inside, i have to take care of my luggage as well...“ you trailed off as you fidgeted with the straps of your bag „ I guess this is goodbye then, I wi-“ Before you could even finish your sentence, Nat threw herself at you and hugged you. You could barely make out the sound of sniffling coming from her and you carefully put your hands around her back. "You have to promise me that you will write back to me and never forget me, okay? And come visit me as often as you can! Okay?“ she asked you with puffy eyes and an expectant look. You sighed and smiled lightly: „Okay, I promise.“ The train hooted and it was time for you to go. You parted from your good friend and started walking towards the door. Just as you wereabout to enter the train, you turned around and gave one last wave to Nat, but to Vienna as well.  
„Bye.“

(Time skip)

You boredly looked through the window, as you sighed for the hunderdth time in the past hour. You had around 5 hours left until the train arrives at the Belgrade Main railway station and no idea what to do in order to kill that time. You tried reading, but that ended... well, bad, since you always had problem with reading while on a train or in a car. And with that option crossed out, you had opted to just aimlessly roam with your eyes at the beautiful scenery passing by your window. But that didn’t hold your attention for too long, and you soon found your thoughts drifting away. 

So much has changed over the past four years, and you had no idea what to expect once you return. Since Hitler had started his invasion, first in Austria, which was something you had experienced first-hand, as you were in Vienna at the time, you knew the time when he turns to Balkan would soon come. What scared you the most was the fact that, even though your family was very well-known and respected in Europe, their ideals definitely differed from Hitlers. And there was no telling what he would do once he found that out.

Speaking of your family, you wondered how things were back at home. You could still remember the day you had left home for University. Your mother was crying as she watched you board the train with a smile on your face. You were so excited to leave Belgrade and travel on your own. Little did you know at the time, that you would miss your homeland so much, to the point of wanting to quit your studies and go back.

On the other hand, your father was as stoic as always. He was an engineer and would always overload himself with work in his laboratory, so emotionlessness was a normal occurance with him. But that day, he seemed uncharacteristically distressed. But he still managed to give you a small, almost unnoticable smile just before you had left. 

You seemed to have fallen asleep while thinking, and by the time you had woken up, it was already dark outside. You glanced at your self-made watch. ’7:03, huh?’ you thought. The train should be arriving in Belgrade anytime now. The excitement and nervousness you were feeling washed away your sleepiness, as you started playing with your silver bracelet. 

The sudden appearance of buildings, indicated that you were mere minutes away from the station, so you decided that it would be the best if you collected your things right away. You let your gaze linger a bit longer on the overly familiar city you finally found yourself in. With one last sigh, and small smile on your face, you left your compartment, just as the train came to a halt. Eager to leave it as soon as possible, you practically ran towards the nearest exit. Steb by step, you jumped out of the train and breathed in the fresh air. 

It took you awhile to comprehend that you were really there, in Belgrade. You frantically looked around, trying to take in as much as you could when your eyes had landed on one particular figure. You knew without a second thought who it was. He was wearing a dark blue suit made of tweed, a white hat with the same blue colored stripe on it and had a big tobacco in between his fingers. His expression was almost unreadable, but a little frown was visible on his face. He carefully looked around him, as if he was looking for something or more specifically , someone. When his eyes had landed on you, you noticed a slight change in his features as the frown was replaced with a smile. He started walking towards you and you did the same. 

Soon, the distance between you two was nonexistent, as he eveloped you in a warm hug, you didn’t know you needed this much until now. You were feeling so overwhelmed at the moment, that you didn’t know what to do, but put your head in the crook of his neck and happily sigh.

„Dad!“

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did you like this first chapter? It's a bit short and I found it a bit boring to write, since there are much more exciting things I have in plan for this fanfiction, but first we have to get through this "boring" part. Also, I still have no idea who I want the reader to end up with, so i would like for you guys to give me suggestions, maybe? Steve or Bucky, write down in the comment section what you think! See you soon:)


End file.
